


There is Power in Surrender

by QueenThayet



Series: Olympics AU [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, D/s, F/F, Femslash, Light BDSM, One Shot, Oral Sex, Runner!Mal, Synchronized Diving!Ariadne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Ariadne met someone in Rio also. A femslash interlude from Four Years.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsBrightsideSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrightsideSH/gifts), [RighteousHate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousHate/gifts), [bookshop (Aja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/gifts).



> For the small but devoted femslash community in the Inception fandom! I've been promising you this since I finished Four Years, and it's finally done!

It was their last night together. Ariadne’s plane would leave tomorrow afternoon, and Mal’s tomorrow evening. Ariadne still couldn’t believe that Mallorie Miles, the gorgeous French runner, was in her bed. Ariadne had felt young and awkward when she had approached the tall, dark-haired woman one night at a club. But Mallorie had found her charming, apparently, and thus they had embarked on a passionate whirlwind affair for the rest of the Olympics. Ariadne had changed her flights, instead of leaving once her dives were done, she would stay to watch Mal’s events, which were not until the end of the games. 

Mallorie kissed her way up Ariadne’s leg. “So much power here, ma chèrie,” she murmured against Ariadne’s smooth skin. “When you spring off of the board, twisting around in the air. So much power and grace.” Her mouth moved to the inside of Ariadne’s leg, inching its way up. Ariadne shivered at the contact. “Malllll” she whined, reaching down to tangle her hands in Mal’s dark curls.

Mal removed her hands, tutting disapprovingly at Ari.

“Non, ma chèrie,” she scolded. “If you cannot follow the rules, we will stop.” Ariadne instantly moved her hands further away, clasping her hands above her head. “Bon,” Mal nodded approvingly, and returned to her ministrations. She was kissing softly between Ari’s legs, but avoiding any direct pressure. Tantalizing and tormenting at the same time. Ariadne grabbed her own hands harder, working not to thrust up against Mal’s mouth. Ariadne wished that Mal had just tied her up, so she couldn’t touch, so she had something to struggle against. But that was not the point of this game, as Mal had explained. The point was to restrain herself. To deny herself the control that she desired, rather than to have the control taken from her by Mal. And in return for giving up that control, Mal would reward her. Ari knew very well what Mal’s reward would be like. It would be worth it. Her whole body tingled in anticipation. She felt her body responding to just the anticipation of Mal’s touch. Her nipples were standing at attention, tingling in the cool air. She had goosebumps all over her body. And she felt a rush of warmth as she grew wetter and wetter at the thought of Mal’s mouth, just millimeters from her center. 

Ari took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Patience. She needed patience. Being demanding would not get her what she wanted. She would be rewarded when Mal decided she deserved it. She curled her toes around the bed sheets pushed down to the foot of the bed, trying to anchor herself.

Finally, the tip of Mal’s tongue pushed between her lips. Only the lightest contact, but enough that Ariadne felt another gush of fluid. Mal laughed, her deep musical laugh, clearly noting Ariadne’s obvious arousal. Finally, Mal took mercy on her, giving her a long lick, the length of her vulva. Ariadne’s back arched involuntarily as she pushed into to the contact. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she babbled as she tried to flatten her body against the bed once more.

Mal firmly held her hips down while she attended to Ariadne in earnest. Her tongue lapped up her wetness, deftly stroking between her lips. She thrust her tongue into Ariadne, but it still wasn’t enough. Finally, she moved to Ari’s clit, licking and sucking and worrying it with her teeth. Ariadne found herself falling off a cliff she hadn’t known she was standing on. Mal continued to lick her through her orgasm before moving up Ari’s body to kiss her. Ari kissed her greedily, sucking her own juices off of Mal’s lips. Mal continued kissing Ariadne, using one hand to secure Ari’s wrists above her head, and the other to twist at her nipples before drifting back down between her legs. 

There was no teasing this time, only the relentless pressure of Mal’s fingers rubbing her clit, wringing a second orgasm out of her. Ariadne cried out into Mal’s mouth, feeling wave after wave of pleasure crash over her. Mal moved her fingers past her clit and thrust two of them into Ariadne. She curled them expertly, hitting the perfect spot within her. Ariadne couldn’t tell where one orgasm stopped and another began, she just knew that her whole body was alight with pleasure, writhing and quivering underneath her lover.

“Look at you, ma chèrie. I wish you could see how gorgeous you are for me, how good you are for me. I love to watch you lose control. I love to watch you surrender to me, willingly. You cannot know what a gift that is ma copine.”

Ariadne wasn’t in any condition to form words, or even coherent thoughts, but she kissed Mal desperately. At Mal’s praise she felt herself floating, as if she were separate from her body. Her arms were still crossed above her head, but without Mal’s hand holding them, they merely lay there limply.

Mal kissed her firmly once again, before moving up over Ariadne’s face. She held herself just above where Ari’s head was, forcing her to lift her head to meet her. Mal’s hand returned to pin Ariadne’s wrists down again, not giving her the use of her hands. Ariadne pushed up into Mal’s center, eagerly lapping at her pussy, which was already dripping wet. She pushed her tongue between her lips, thrusting as deeply as she could without her fingers. She sucked desperately at her clit, urging Mal to orgasm. She was too frantic to perform with the finesse she usually had, wild out of her head with lust. She loved how Mal tasted, sweet and musky, loved the feel of her juices on her tongue. She buried her face in Mal, her nose pushing up against her clit as she fucked her with her tongue. She felt Mal’s powerful thighs shaking as she struggled to hold herself up as she came all over Ari’s face. Ari continued licking her up, making little noises of pleasure at the rush of fluid. Mal finally released Ariadne’s wrists and moved herself down Ari’s body to lie half on top of her and half next to her (she didn’t flop, Mal was far too elegant to flop).

“You’re so good for me, ma belle,” Mal murmured into Ari’s ear.

“I want to be good for you,” Ari responded, turning to kiss her lover. “I’ll miss you.” 

“And I, you, chèrie. But let us enjoy what we have for now. And if you are in France, or I in America, perhaps we will be able to, how do you say, recommence.” Mal smiled at the younger woman warmly. “And we shall see each other in four years again, oui?”

“Oui,” Ariadne smiled as she responded affirmatively.


End file.
